


Restricted Pleasures OR An Unexpected Valentine

by Litsetaure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Handcuffs, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/pseuds/Litsetaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. John's on the pull. Rupesh has had a rough day. What happens when they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restricted Pleasures OR An Unexpected Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Some time around early 2010, I was playing around on a Whoniverse random pairing generator and it gave me "John Hart/Rupesh Patanjali/restricted." I filed this away for the future. Then, come Valentine's Day, I decided "Hey, I could write that idea, actually..." 
> 
> And here it is! 
> 
> (And, for what it's worth, Rupesh is one of those characters who should NOT have died! So, here he is!) 
> 
> Disclaimed: I don't own John or Rupesh. Nick - the barman - however, is mine! (He also turns up in an AU I've been working on, though not as a barman...but that's another story!)

Restricted Pleasures OR An Unexpected Valentine  
  
John strutted nonchalantly into the club, swaying his hips in time to the music and letting the bright lights shin over him. He was well aware that he looked truly sublime in the half-open white shirt and tight black leather trousers he'd found on a street market on Parivona and he made sure that he let everyone in sight know it.   
  
“Yes, I bet you're wondering where I found this little number,” he leered at a blonde man who was watching him with undisguised lust in his eyes. “Unfortunately, as much as I would truly love to show you – and believe me, I would – there is simply no way you would believe me. So, I guess the secret stays with me.” He smiled mock-apologetically at the man, who looked rather disgruntled, and strutted off again, only pausing to snicker when he was out of sight.  _Yep, still got it. Still got the old charm..._  
  
He weaved through the throng of dancers on the floor, occasionally pausing to brush up against a few of them and enjoying the reactions he got, from gasps of shock to incoherent moans of arousal as they inhaled his powerful pheromones. Everyone reacted in some way to him and he loved every moment of it.   
  
 _Maybe this is what Jack sticks around for_. The thought of all these people reacting like this to him – with such fire in their eyes and such lust in their thoughts. He breathed in sharply, inhaling the tangy mix of cheap perfume, alcohol and sweat. His knees trembled slightly as the sensations began to whirl inside his head. God, this was better than anything he'd seen in a very long time!   
  
Well, it was almost better than anything he'd seen in a long time, at least. There was only one way he could improve on it and he grinned as his eyes lit upon the bar in the corner. Yes, the hour had come at last.   
  
With a long grin, he sprawled himself over one of the stools in a position that would reveal as much as was humanely possible to the handsome young redhead serving behind the bar. He openly surveyed him for a long time before he spoke, his voice as authoritative as he could possibly make it.   
  
“I'll have the strongest concoction you can make in the largest size possible,” he ordered, his eyes still trailing over the man's body until they rested just below his waist.   
  
The barman raised an eyebrow. “Is that an invitation, sir?” he asked.  
  
“Hmm. Maybe after a few drinks...it could be.”   
  
That received an amused chuckle. “Well, I'm unfortunately happily married, but there's someone right beside you who looks as though he could use a bit of cheering up.”   
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Rupesh Patanjali wanted to say that he was well on his way to getting completely hammered, but that idea was hampered somewhat by the fact that he didn't drink alcohol. Too many years of needing to be alert in case of a medical emergency had stopped that habit after university and he had never really found the desire to pick it up again. The hangovers and the worry that you might have done something – or worse, someone – that you would regret the morning after simply weren't worth it.   
  
Although, after today, he was starting to wonder about changing that opinion. While he loved his job at the hospital, today had, almost literally, been the day from Hell. The problem hadn't been that his colleague who was meant to have been working the late shift with him had suddenly called in sick, leaving him virtually on his own for most of the night, since the guy they'd got in to cover had pretty much lumped everything onto him, citing him as the more experienced doctor. That sort of thing could happen quite regularly and, despite being young, he wouldn't have denied that he was considered one of the veterans of the hospital (though quite how that worked, he wasn't entirely sure.)  
  
But did it also have to be one of the most chaotic days of the year so far? From medical students in the morning to a sudden in-pouring – if that was even a word – of casualties with so many different ailments you could have written a whole new book on that one day alone, there hadn't even been a minute to breathe, let alone to sit down and just think.   
  
Oh,  _and_ it was Valentine's Day. That wouldn't normally have been so bad, but Rupesh was having terrible trouble getting away from the squealing nurses, all of whom seemed to be waiting for him to ask them out. One of them had even gone as far as to leave a singing Valentine's Day card in his locker that belted out Kate Bush's  _Wuthering Heights_ every single time he opened it, which meant that everyone had spent the day calling him Heathcliff. Quite where she had found that card, he didn't know, but the fact that the girl in question was called Cathy didn't help matters either. Even the notoriously grumpy consultant who had been working that morning had found what had happened to be a source of great, and seemingly endless, amusement.   
  
He was so busy staring moodily into his glass of lemonade that he didn't even register the sound of a stool next to him being pulled up until he heard a low voice ask for the strongest concoction possible in the largest serving possible. He groaned to himself – as if today wasn't bad enough; that was just an invitation to start flirting – something he really didn't want to hear!   
  
“Is that an invitation, sir?”   
  
“Hmm. Maybe after a few drinks, it could be.”  
  
 _Oh, God_! Rupesh was now finding the urge to bang his head against the wooden surface in front of him all the more appealing as he heard the terribly bad lines. He almost didn't want to believe that anyone could say something that cheesy and get away with it!   
  
But then it got even worse, when he heard the barman say that he was actually married, but that there was someone sat beside him who could use some cheering up. The amusement in his voice left Rupesh in absolutely no doubt as to who he meant – he was the only other person actually sat at the bar!  
  
 _Oh, man, it can't get any worse than this!_  
  
~*~   
  
John's eyes raked over the young man beside him. The barman was right; he really did look as if he could use some cheering up – he was staring into his drink as a prosecution lawyer might stare at a convicted murderer. But with his thick dark hair, big brown eyes, pouting lips and flawless complexion, he was also an exceptionally beautiful male specimen, whether he realised it or not. Even as he watched him breathe, John felt his leather trousers growing uncomfortably tight.   
  
With a grin, he sidled up to him and leaned over so he could whisper in his ear. “Captain John Hart at your service, gorgeous. And what might –“  
  
“Look,” interrupted the other man. “I know what you're doing and I can tell you now that you'll be wasting your time. I'm not interested in doing anything other than sitting right here.”   
  
“What?” exclaimed John. “You mean I'm not even going to get a name?”   
  
“What for? I know your type; you swan around like you own the place, you find a pretty face, take them home, shag them and that's that. Why bother with a name?”   
  
“I'm hurt!” said John, clutching his heart dramatically. “You can't even give me your name? How can such a gorgeous man be so utterly cynical not to even give a poor friendless stranger a name?” He blinked several times to bring tears to his eyes and gave the other man the best puppy pout he could manage.   
  
“Fine!” huffed the man. “It's Rupesh. Dr. Rupesh Patanjali. Now, will you please leave me alone to get...”  
  
“Hammered?” asked John. “Kind of hard to do that with lemonade. However,” and he felt the lecherous grin spread over his face again, “I can get you hammered in a rather different way...if you just follow me – ow!”   
  
He was cut off mid-sentence as Rupesh's hand jerked sharply and grabbed a certain part of his anatomy very hard indeed – and not in a pleasant way, either – as his eyes flashed furiously.   
  
“Look,” he hissed, his voice deep with irritation, “I am only going to say this once more – I'm not interested. Now, get out of my face, because I have certain techniques at my disposal and I am not afraid to use them.”   
  
John worked his jaw a few times before he nodded weakly and eased himself out of Rupesh's grip. “Fine,” he squeaked, thinking that for the first time he really had been bested. “I'll just...” and, nodding, he made his way back towards the dance-floor and started to mingle with the others.  
  
~*~  
  
The barman looked rather incredulous. “I can't believe you did that.”  
  
“Did what?” asked Rupesh, looking rather confused.   
  
“Shot him down like that!” answered the young man, his red hair dropping over his face as he leaned forwards towards him. “Don't tell me you hadn't noticed, lad – he's cute! If I wasn't happily married, not to mention a father, I'd have shagged him myself!”   
  
“Yeah, well, let's just say I wasn't exactly in the mood,” answered Rupesh with a snort as he took a swig of his drink – and almost choked at the potency of the alcohol. “Good lord! What have you –“ but when he looked up he saw that the younger man was chuckling softly. Frowning, he looked down and saw that the glass he had picked up contained not his clear lemonade, but instead held a cocktail that was bright blue.   
  
“What the hell did that man have to drink?” he spluttered.  
  
“Nothing but what he ordered,” answered the barman, laughing. “Which was, quite simply, the strongest concoction I could make in the largest size possible. As it happens, that concoction is pretty strong.”   
  
“No kidding.” Rupesh could already feel his head spinning as the alcohol seemed to shoot straight to his brain. He blinked a few times and absently glanced towards the dance-floor to where John was moving almost pornographically against a gorgeously thin man with wild blonde hair, who was gasping wildly as he swayed his hips.   
  
Rupesh swallowed hard. He wasn't the most experienced in these sorts of matters, but he wasn't stupid enough not to know where that kind of moaning inevitably led. Suddenly, his mind was assaulted with images of John pressing the young man against him, rubbing up and making him gasp and scream out his name, their mouths coming together in a series of fierce and ardent kisses as they stumbled and tripped on their way to the garden behind the club.   
  
Then the images changed. Suddenly, Rupesh was imagining the two men pressed up against a brick wall or the door of a toilet as they kissed messily and wildly. Buttons flew everywhere as shirts were frantically ripped off and John's lips attached themselves to the blonde's nipples and sucked hungrily before trailing messily down his torso and using his tongue to attack the button and zipper on his trousers before he...  
  
“Oh, God!” he groaned, gripping the bar so he wouldn't fall as the images overflowed his brain, sending the blood straight down to his groin.   
  
The barman laughed softly. “Amazing what a little bit of alcohol does to you, isn't it?” He leaned over, his brown eyes turning serious. “You know, he really does seem very taken by you.”   
  
“Why?” asked Rupesh. “I'm just a doctor. What can I offer him?”   
  
“You mean apart from gorgeous good looks?” asked the redhead. “Well...he looks like the sort of man who really does love a challenge more than anything else.”   
  
“A challenge?”   
  
“Yeah. He wants someone who won't just automatically fall at his feet with lust. He wants to feel the adrenaline and heat of the chase – it makes the catch so much more...satisfying.” The young man dropped his voice. “And that's what you need to do. Go over there and make him chase you. Lead him all around Cardiff if you want. Just make him really want you.”   
  
Rupesh's mouth twitched. “You really think I can do that?”   
  
“If you put your mind to it, you can do anything. Now, go and get him!”   
  
“Yeah.” Rupesh grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you're right. I can do this!” He stood up and clapped his hands. “Thanks...what was your name again?”  
  
The barman grinned. “I'm Nick. And that gorgeous blonde your prey is currently dancing with is Dan – the man I'm happily married to.” His grin turned a bit lecherous. “So...if you're ever interested in the possibility of a foursome...”  
  
“I'll look you both up.” Rupesh knew he had to work quickly if he was going to get moving before he made a total fool of himself. He glanced in the mirror and then absently drained John's cocktail. “Seriously, what did you put in that glass?”  
  
“Seriously – get moving!” answered Nick with a laugh.   
  
~*~  
  
To say that John was startled to see Rupesh get up from the bar would have been quite the understatement, but it was certainly nothing compared to how he felt to see the gorgeous young man walking towards him, a hand on his hip and a new sort of strut in the way he moved. As he came closer, he grinned, a strangely feral expression that seemed to say 'I know what you want, but you're going to have to fight for it.'   
  
Without even a moment's hesitation, he abandoned the blonde man he had been dancing with and sashayed up to Rupesh, a smirk spreading over his own face.   
  
“So,” he drawled, “you decided to come and find me after all. What changed your tune?”  
  
“Well, it's quite amazing what a few mouthfuls of what I can only imagine was pure alcohol can do to you,” answered Rupesh.   
  
“Huh. Well, whatever it was, I'm not complaining,” answered John as he reached out for his prize – only for Rupesh to slap his hand away hard. “Hey! What was –” but before he could finish his sentence, there was a 'click' and, the next thing he knew, his hands were chained up in a pair of metal cuffs. He was too surprised to speak for several minutes, by which point, the young man had already half-dragged him back outside, leaving the smoke and the lights of the club behind.   
  
“But...hang on!” he spluttered. “I was only trying –”  
  
“Oh, no you don't,” Rupesh contradicted him. “If we're doing this...we're doing it my way. You follow my rules and you do what I tell you.”   
  
“Fine, fine,” said John, only to squeak when the other man tugged hard on the cuffs.   
  
“Rule One: speak properly and only when permitted to do so. I will not tolerate any insolence from anyone. No exceptions will be made! Is that clear?”  
  
John shuddered, feeling something stirring within the confines of his tight leather trousers at the way Rupesh was taking control and clearly loving every moment of it. “Yes, sir!” he barked out automatically.   
  
“Rule Two!” Rupesh glared at him. “None of that 'sir' nonsense. I've not been knighted and I'm not a solider. If you must give me a title, calling me 'Doctor' is much more appropriate.”   
  
“Yes, Doctor!” John would have made a salute, but unfortunately his hands were still tied. This was even more unfortunate, because he was feeling a certain restriction that was desperate to be set free.  _God! Look at the twinkle in those eyes! He really does know what he's doing to me, doesn't he, coming on all masterful like that?_  
  
“Rule Three,” continued Rupesh as he led John down the street, occasionally pausing to tug on the cuffs and pull him forwards, but not quite close enough for them to touch any more than they were. “We use protection. I am a doctor and I have no desire whatsoever to contract anything.”  
  
“Of course.” John was more than happy to agree to that; despite his own sexual promiscuity, he was pretty certain he was clean – fifty-first century treatments for sexually transmitted diseases were extremely effective and lasted a damn long time – but he certainly didn't want to end up pregnant. It was something he and Jack had both agreed on – they were certainly  _never_ doing that again.   
  
“And Rule Four,” this time Rupesh turned around, his scarf in his hand and looking extremely serious, “you have to have a safe word so that you can stop me if I do anything you're not comfortable with. Agreed?” John nodded. “Good. Now, firstly, are you comfortable with being blindfolded?”  
  
John burst out laughing. “Rupesh, I'll agree to the safe word, but I really don't think you'll find an awful lot, sex-wise, that I'm not comfortable with.”   
  
A broad grin crossed the young doctor's face. “Good.”  
  
With a smirk of his own, John closed his eyes and let Rupesh blindfold him and lead him onwards. Only the sounds gave him any indication of where he was; the sound of a key turning in the lock, doors opening and shutting, springs as he felt himself being deposited onto a bed and...wait a minute...was Rupesh setting his hands free again? Yes, there it was – the click of the handcuffs being unfastened – and, incidentally, where had he gotten those handcuffs from? But then, something happened which drove all thoughts of where any props had come from out of his mind. A cool breeze was whipping over him and he could hear the sound of an electric fan above him, blowing over his suddenly bare chest.   
  
“When did...” but then he remembered the first rule of only speaking when permitted to do so and fell silent.   
  
“All right then.” Rupesh's voice suddenly filtered through from somewhere and he sounded thoroughly amused. “You can open your eyes now.”   
  
“Hmm...” John mused to himself as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. However, he found that he couldn't move his arms and, when he glanced in the mirror opposite the bed, he saw that he hadn't been set free at all – in fact, he had been handcuffed to the bed-stand! Also, not only had his shirt been removed, but so had his trousers, revealing his rock-hard cock standing to attention. He groaned loudly and tried to pull himself free of his bonds so he could at least give himself some release.   
  
“Don't try it.” A still dressed Rupesh sauntered airily into the bedroom, having been watching from the doorway. “I've got a few plans for this evening...” With that, he stepped over the threshold and kicked the door shut. “And I think you're going to be very pleasantly surprised...Captain Hart.”  
  
John gasped as the young man flicked a switch on the radio and walked slowly around the bed to the beat of a sultry tango. Then, very slowly, almost tortuously, he began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, including those at the cuffs, before gently letting the fabric fall to the ground, revealing a firmly toned chest with a truly delectable smattering of dark silky hair.   
  
“Oh, baby,” gasped John, feeling himself starting to burn with arousal. “Baby, you're...” but the power of speech deserted him as Rupesh's hands now went down to his trousers which he unzipped and removed while swaying closer and closer to the bed, allowing John to take in the perfect shape of his calves and thighs and then that delectably burgeoning erection.   
  
“Like what you see?” asked Rupesh, a dirty grin blossoming on his face. “Because it's about to get better...well, for me, at least, considering I'm not the one who's...all tied up.” He clicked his tongue in feigned sadness and strode over to the other side of the bed before coming to kneel over John.   
  
“God, look at you,” he growled. “Lying there all wanton and needy...you want me so much, don't you? You want me inside you, don't you? You want to feel me penetrating you, touching you...exploding with you...God, you want it so badly!”  
  
“Yes!” John couldn't take it any more and he wasn't too proud to beg. “God, yes, I want you! Please, just...just touch me! Just do something!”  
  
“Oh, I'll be doing something,” answered Rupesh. “Make no mistake about that.”   
  
“What are...oh, God...” John gasped as Rupesh lowered himself down on top of his body, making no effort to stop their twin erections from brushing against each other. “Oh, shit!” he panted, squirming at the sensations that were being created through every motion, no matter how small. “What...how...”  
  
“Aha!” Rupesh slammed a drawer shut and sat up holding something small and wrapped in cellophane in between his fingers. “Found you!”   
  
John's eyes widened. “You...you tease!” he spluttered. “You knew what you were going to do to me by leaning over like that!”   
  
“But of course,” answered Rupesh with a twinkle in his eye. “I'm a doctor, remember? Part of my job is to watch the reactions of my patients to what I do.” He tilted his head towards John. “And judging by the flush in your cheeks, your accelerated heartbeat, the perspiration on your body and the quickening of your breathing...not to mention your erect member...I would have to conclude, my friend, that you are rather aroused.”  
  
“Shit, Rupesh!” John bellowed, well aware that everyone in the street below could probably hear him out of the open window. “Stop  _teasing_ me and do something!”   
  
That proved to be a very serious mistake. The twinkle in Rupesh's gorgeous eyes intensified and he straightened up, looking hard at John. “Oh, you want me to do something, do you?” he asked. “Well then, I guess it's just as well I am just about to do something...although, it may not be entirely what you expect.”   
  
“What do you...” but John's voice trailed off as he saw the young man carelessly toss the foil sachet onto the bed and reach over for a bottle of thick liquid. As he squeezed some onto his hands, a truly enticing smell wafted through the air and hit his nostrils, making him gasp and groan loudly. “How...how did you...?”  
  
“Again, observation, my dear friend,” answered Rupesh. “You see, when you sat down beside me, the first thing I noticed was your scent – something very similar to a combination of cinnamon and raspberries – something so unique that I somehow knew that it could not be anything other than your natural scent. However, upon closer examination,” he drew the last word out, making John shiver pleasurably, “I also caught a multitude of other scents, among them cumin and jasmine – enough for me to recognise this.” He lifted up the bottle and grinned. “Aramis Classic aftershave balm – only I added some squirting cream so that I could...do this.”  
  
John was about to ask 'Do what?' but then Rupesh made his intentions clear when he rubbed the mixture thickly onto his hands and crawled down onto his knees. Then, without even pausing to look up, he slid one hand calmly between John's legs and started massaging his balls and teasing at his opening, using the creamy mixture to coat him on the inside. At the same time, his other hand was working up and down the length of his own cock, working it to full hardness with slow and lingering strokes, not only up and down, but even going around his erection in circles as he stroked the newly opened condom onto himself.   
  
But that wasn't the greatest torture. That honour went to the very reason why Rupesh wasn't looking up and why he couldn't see John's expression. His head was bent low and he was placing teasing kisses all around John's pelvic area, but studiously avoiding anything other than the base of his now painfully throbbing erection. As if that wasn't enough, every so often, his tongue would slip out and lick at a bit of sensitive skin, which would cause John to jump and writhe around as he tried, for the umpteenth time, to escape from the cuffs which restricted him.   
  
“Please, Doctor!” he yelled, not even caring just how needy and desperate he sounded. “Please, just take me now! Just fuck me, for goodness sake!”   
  
Instantly, Rupesh's mouth ceased its caresses and he looked up. “Did you just beg me?” he asked, sounding extremely amused.   
  
“Yes, god yes!” cried John, his voice hoarse with lust. “I'm not too proud to beg now! Just get that hot thing of yours inside me, please, before I literally burst!”  
  
There was a long silence and then Rupesh laughed. “I thought you'd never ask!” he cried and then, with the agility of a crouching tiger, he wound his way up John's body, his jasmine and cream-coated hands rubbing their way over his legs and up to his torso, torturing John...before the former Time Agent finally felt the other man's throbbing cock moving inside him, slowly at first and then faster and faster, each time hitting that one sweet spot that made John howl like some of the wildest beasts he had met on his travels throughout the universe.   
  
“Scream for me, boy!” shouted Rupesh, his voice carrying out of the window. “Let me hear you!”   
  
“Yes!” shrieked John, barely registering a faint flicker of surprise that he didn't shatter any of the windows. “God...can't hold on...I'm going to come!”  
  
“Yes, come!” Rupesh's eyes were wild with lust as he drove deeper and deeper. “Come for me, Captain!”   
  
It was as if a dam had burst. As soon as Rupesh uttered the word 'Captain', John felt an almighty burst of energy blasting through his veins, from his head right down to his groin where it was begging to be released. With a loud and wild yell that might have been a cry of 'Oh, yes, Doctor!', he bucked up his hips as he came, exploding over both their chests like a firework in a room full of gunpowder.   
  
The rush of his orgasm obviously had a similar effect on Rupesh, because a moment later, John felt his body shake as the strength of the younger man's orgasm ripped through him, making them both yell out in unison.   
  
“I...” but John could hardly speak. Instead, he just flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, though he wasn't really seeing it at all. It seemed as if he was seeing beyond the whitewash and looking at the stars as they swirled through the darkening sky. “That was...wow...that was...”  
  
“Yeah...” panted Rupesh, who seemed equally dazed. “Wow.”   
  
The two men simply lay there for several minutes as they attempted to regain control of their breathing and their senses. Then, slowly, Rupesh sat up and shakily reached out for something on the table, which actually turned out to be the key to unlock the handcuffs that still bound John to the bed. For this, John was exceedingly grateful; as much of a raving nymphomaniac as some people seemed to think he was, he wasn't sure he could do that again!   
  
Suddenly, Rupesh started to laugh softly. “I wonder; does this now make you my – entirely unexpected – Valentine for this year?”


End file.
